


El Despertar de los Caídos

by BENKA79



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, ángeles y demonios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Un joven sacerdote debe cumplir su misión en la tierra después de que los ángeles caídos han regresado al mundo para destruírlo. ¿Podrá encontrar a los tres ángeles que duermen en los cuerpos de tres jóvenes comunes y vencer al mismó Satanás?





	1. Acto 1: "Es la piel de Judas."

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una de mis novelas ligeras originales. Espero la disfruten.

-¿¡Dónde se ha metido ese endemoniado chico!?-preguntó el Padre Victorio, recogiendo con dificultad su sotana que se embarraba en aquel bosquecito junto al seminario de San Gabriel.

-Paciencia Padre..., es travieso como todo niño...-se oyó una dulce voz que venía más atrás, una monja regordeta, de mejillas sonrosadas, con un hábito negro, que también recogía con dificultad para no ensuciarse. 

Ambos santos caminaban esquivando charcos y ramas, se veía detrás el viejo e imponente edificio, en donde estudiaban futuros sacerdotes. Un refugio también para huérfanos, cuidado por las Hermanas del Sagrado Corazón.

-Sor Ana María... no está hablando como una madre superiora... si tan solo este engendro se comportara como su hermano mayor... sería ideal... no tenemos muchos huérfanos en el Hogar de San Gabriel... y siempre es uno el que nos pone los pelos de punta!!-

Sor Ana María sonrió:

-Es sólo un niño...- volvió a mediar. El Padre Victorio se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijo:

-Le aseguro que es como miles de niños fatales en uno solo.-le dijo. En ese momento sintió como un trozo de barro semilíquido caía en su cabeza, escurriéndose por su rostro hasta llegar a su boca. Sor Ana María pegó un respingo.

-¡¡Padre!! ¡¡Por Santa Clara de Asís!!- y llevó sus manos a los labios. Victorio no emitió sonido alguno, de pronto se escuchó una risa estruendosa, que denotaba triunfo. Ambos religiosos miraron hacia arriba. Sentado muy campante en una rama se encontraba un muchachito de unos nueve años, batiendo palmas y riendo a sus anchas.

-¡¡¡Padre parece una estatua de barro!!!! AJAJAJAJAJA!!!- reía el chico.

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ, LUCA! ¡EN ESTE MISMÍSIMO INSTANTE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- Vociferó el clérigo, sacudiendo el pañuelo con el que había intentado limpiar su rostro. El niño le sacó la lengua:

-¡Jamás! Venga por mi...-lo incitó. Victorio apretó el pañuelo y gruñendo amagó a subirse al árbol, pero la hermana lo detuvo con una sonrisa, él comprendió el mensaje, y dejó que la dulce mujer tomara el mando:

-Luca... ven conmigo, baja y te daré del pastel que hizo Sor Josefina,¿ si?- Al niño se le iluminó el rostro en un segundo, sus ojitos relampagueaban, preguntó ansioso:

-¿Es de chocolate?- La Madre Superiora asintió sonriente, y agregó:

-Y con fresas...- El muchachito soltó un grito de alegría, y acto seguido bajó de un salto del árbol, abrazó con amor a Sor Ana María, y saltó luego junto a Victorio, diciéndole:

-Perdón, Padre, no vuelvo a escaparme de la clase de catecismo.- El Padre iba a regañarlo, pero la mirada de Luca era demasiado sincera e inocente. Tosió con dificultad:

-E-esta bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer... ¡pero si lo haces otra vez no mediré el castigo!-

-Sí, señor, lo que diga... ¿puedo ir a comer pastel ahora?-preguntó. El Padre asintió en silencio.-¡¡Hurra!! - volvió a gritar el muchacho, y salió corriendo hacia el monasterio. Antes de salir de la arboleda giró sobre sus talones y dijo juntando sus manitos:-¡Y perdón por lo del barro! ¡es que se veía muy gracioso!- Luego salió largando una carcajada. Victorio volvió a enojar su rostro:  
-Es la piel de Judas...-murmuró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gianni vio entrar a su hermano corriendo en la habitación, otra vez interrumpiría sus estudios... siempre tan escandaloso...

-Luca... ¿te han regañado otra vez?-preguntó el joven. Luca le ofreció una sonrisa llena de chocolate y trozos de fresa.:¿Cuándo vas a aprender a lavarte la cara? Ven.-le dijo, llevándolo al baño que quedaba cruzando el pasillo.

-Hermano... ¿vas a estudiar para cura?- le preguntó Luca con ojos redondos. Gianni secaba su rostro con una toalla.

-Sí..., me gusta todo lo relacionado a la religión... tiene mucha mística...-Gianni tenía unos 13 años, y a veces usaba palabras que Luca no entendía, sin embargo al niño le encantaba oírlas. Su hermano era tan serio e inteligente. Tan obediente y seguro. Se sentía a salvo cuando estaba con él.:-Debes tratar de portarte mejor, Luca... ¿qué diría mamá si te viera colgado de los árboles arrojándole barro a la cara del sacerdote director del Seminario?-

-Creo que se reiría a carcajadas...-pensó Luca llevando un dedo a su frente. Gianni lo miró de reojo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, luego lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y lo condujo al cuarto en donde dormían:

-Es muy probable que eso haría exactamente...-  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luca sintió que alguien lo zamarreaba dulcemente. Abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad de la noche y de la habitación pudo divisar la silueta de su hermano sentado junto a su cama:

-¿Qué pasa Gianni? ¿por qué me despiertas?-preguntó el niño. Su hermano se puso de pie:

-Es hora, ya viene por mi...-dijo en un tono sombrío. Luca se sentó en la cama y restregándose los ojos, preguntó:

-¿Quién viene por ti?- Gianni lo miró, sonrió algo diferente a como solía hacerlo... y terminó diciendo:

-El príncipe... el príncipe viene por mi...- En ese momento comenzó a soplar un viento tan fuerte, que levantaba todos los muebles de un solo golpe. Todo el edificio comenzó a temblar. Una a una las puertas de las habitaciones se fueron abriendo, dejando salir a todos los seminaristas y sacerdotes, junto con los huérfanos, en medio de un horroroso tornado que los levantaba.

Luca comenzó a llorar, llamando a gritos a su hermano, que caminaba en medio del huracán sin que éste lo tocara:

-¡¡GIANNI!! ¡¡GIANNI!! ¡¡DONDE VAS!! ¡¡REGRESA!!- Pero el joven... ya no regresó.

Cuando se hubo ido, el viento paró. Todos se miraron perplejos y llenos de temor. Victorio corrió a la habitación en donde se oía el llanto desgarrador de Luca, lo encontró en su cama abrazado a su almohada:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... ya pasó...-le dijo. Pero el niño no dejaba de temblar:

-¡Se llevó a Gianni! ¡Se lo llevó Padre!-gritaba el niño. El padre se paralizó...

-¿Quién, hijo?-

-El... príncipe...- susurró Luca, señalando con temor la ventana, en donde Victorio contempló horrorizado la marca de la bestia escrita en sangre.  
____________________________________


	2. ACTO II  “Él te los señalará uno por uno con su dedo.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca comienza con la búsqueda de los ángeles, pero al llegar a Roma, el demonio lo encuentra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches! subiendo el segundo capítulo de mi novela breve. Espero les guste... se va poniendo místico!

La mente de Luca volvía una y otra vez a aquella noche en la que vio irse a su hermano. Desde aquel día se obsesionó por encontrarlo. Sabía quién había sido aquel príncipe que se lo había llevado. Sabía que era un enemigo demasiado fuerte. Y debía prepararse para combatirlo.   
Por quince años había estudiado en el seminario de San Gabriel. Pero sus estudios habían sido distintos al del resto de los sacerdotes. El Padre Victorio se había encargado de entrenarlo en el oficio al que solo unos pocos sacerdotes habían llegado a conocer, el de la guerra.   
Desde que el Padre Victorio había visto esa marca en la ventana lo supo: los caídos volverían a despertar. Como lo hacían en cada milenio, desde que la humanidad había empezado a deambular sobre la tierra.   
Cinco ángeles caídos, los comandantes más fuertes del Infierno, despertarían nuevamente. Victorio sabía que llegaría ese día. Y sabía que Dios le señalaría con el dedo al hombre elegido para hacerle frente en la batalla más antigua que existe: LA BATALLA ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA, por el dominio de las almas. 

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquel niño desobediente, travieso y escurridizo, sería el elegido para aquella tarea… pero así lo había dispuesto el Todopoderoso. Aquel muchacho al que siempre había rechazado, era ahora pieza fundamental en los planes de Dios. 

El Padre Victorio entró en la vieja capilla del convento de las Hermanas del Sagrado Corazón. De todos los templos a los que había entrado en su vida, éste era el que más paz le transmitía. No era muy vistoso en cuanto a arquitectura, pero algo había en ese lugar que hacía que su piel se erizara. Caminó con la lentitud y ligera inseguridad que los años le habían traído a su cuerpo, llegó junto al sagrario y clavó sus ojos azules en él. Con cuidado se arrodilló, las molestias de su artrosis no impedía que siguiera haciéndolo de la manera más solemne y respetuosa. Juntó sus manos tan fuerte, que se podían observar la tensión en la anatomía de sus tendones. Y susurró:   
-Aquí estoy, Señor. Para hacer lo que me dictes…- y luego continuó:-Lo he entrenado todos estos años, y enseñado las escrituras… ahora queda en tus manos… te lo entrego para que lo guíes en la búsqueda de tus soldados celestiales…- De pronto se oyó la puerta abrirse, Victorio se volvió para ver quién era. Con paso seguro y fuerte, se acercaba un joven sacerdote de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, la sotana se asía a su esbelta figura. Lo miró con respeto, y un deje de ansiedad… que no pasó desapercibido a la vista del viejo cura. Le dijo:   
-Padre… ya estoy listo. ¿La ceremonia será aquí o en el seminario de San Gabriel?- Victorio sonrió, y al ver el muchacho que éste intentó ponerse de pie, lo ayudó sin titubear. Victorio lo miró de reojo, aún sonriendo, y le susurró:   
-En ninguno de los dos lados, Luca.-El joven abrió los ojos intrigado. El sacerdote agregó:-Ven. Ya es hora.- 

Habían caminado por más de dos horas por los bosques. Luca se preguntaba como era que aquel viejo cura podía resistir. “Su espíritu es realmente fuerte…” pensó. Llegaron a una cueva que casi desaparecía detrás de los arbustos. Luca se adelantó solo un poco, lo suficiente para reconocer con asombro un signo que yacía plasmado en la parte superior de la entrada a la cueva. Era el dibujo sencillo, hecho en un solo trazo, de un pez.   
-ICHTHUS.- Pronunció el muchacho.:-Un refugio cristiano de la época de Nerón…- Victorio sonrió, y entrando dijo casi en un susurro:   
\- San Pedro dio aquí su última misa…- Luca abrió sus ojo tan grande que parecía salírsele:   
\- ¡¡¡¿¿¿San Pedro???!!!-exclamó, entrando presuroso detrás de su maestro.   
El lugar no podía ser más rústico. Pero Luca lo sintió apenas puso un pie adentro… estaba lleno de poder.   
-Luca… acércate… voy a ungirte para que te conviertas en sacerdote de Dios… por toda la eternidad…-El joven miró al Padre Victorio que lo aguardaba ya revestido, se acercó a él y arrodillándose, dejó que el viejo cura iniciara la antiquísima ceremonia.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
El primer rayo de luz se coló por la ventana rústica de la habitación de Luca. Éste quiso atraparlo con la mano, pero se escurrió por sobre su palma.   
-Algún día podré tomarte…-susurró con una sonrisa incrédula. Tomó su bolso que yacía sobre su cama ya tendida, y la boina negra, regalo de la Madre Superiora. Sobre la mesa de luz estaban sus armas: una vieja Biblia y un rosario de madera.:-Será una misión difícil, Señor… pero allá voy…- respiró hondo y salió de la habitación. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.   
Decenas de sacerdotes, estudiantes, huérfanos y religiosas se encontraban conglomerados en el hall del Seminario de San Gabriel. Luca salió algo asombrado, y tuvo que detenerse en la puerta ante tal espectáculo.   
-Vaya despedida…-murmuró por lo bajo. Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y casi hizo que el muchacho perdiera el control de su equipaje y de su equilibrio. Era el Padre José, un gran hombre, en todos los sentidos… más que nada en el sentido corporal… medía dos metros, regordete y de mejillas sonrojadas. De tez morena, y una risa ruidosa… siguió palmeándolo con orgullo y bravura, al tiempo que exclamaba:   
-¡Tú sí que eres nuestro orgullo!-con cada exaltación manual del noble sacerdote, Luca tenía que ponerle mayor empeño para lograr continuar de pie.   
-Ya, Padre José…-pidió con dulzura la Madre Superiora Sor Ana María:-¿A caso quieres desarmar al pobre chico? ¡Aún tiene mucho camino que andar!-nuevamente se oyó la voz estruendosa del gran sacerdote, quien ahora liberaba del ataque cariñoso al joven cura. Por fin se acercó el Padre Victorio. Sus ojos denotaban melancolía y orgullo… mucho orgullo. Comenzó diciendo:   
-De todos los jóvenes que he conocido… nunca creí que Dios hubiese puesto sus ojos en alguien como tú… pero ya lo ves… me ha dado una lección…- Luego se acercó con seriedad y le dijo:- ¿Sabes que será difícil, verdad? Al principio deberás luchar tú solo contra la oscuridad… pero no temas… el Todopoderoso te enviará su auxilio… en breve… Recuerda… él te los señalará uno por uno con su dedo.- Luego lo invitó a iniciar el viaje. Luca decidió abrazarlo antes de partir. Gesto que tomó por sorpresa al noble presbítero.   
-Gracias Padre… gracias…-El Padre cerró los ojos, dejando correr una lágrima.   
-No…-dijo en un susurro al muchacho:-Gracias a usted…, Ministro del Cielo.-   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.   
Luca había estado viajando toda la noche en aquel vetusto autobús. Sus huesos crujían y sus músculos se hallaban contraídos por la mala posición en la que había estado durmiendo. Sentía como si hubiese una gotera en algún lugar… gotas de agua espesa que caían en forma rítmica sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y fue entonces cuando observó con horror como se hallaba recostado sobre el pecho de una inmensa señora sobre la cual había estado durmiendo, sus inmensos pechos y barriga, le habían servido de almohadones, pero a consecuencia de esta comodidad, tuvo que descubrir que aquella gotera, no era ni más ni menos que las babas de aquella señora que también yacía dormida… horrorizado se apartó casi de un salto, y fue tal el ahínco con el que lo hizo, que su cabeza rebotó en el vidrio de la ventana. Aturdido por toda aquella situación, y temiendo que aquella ballena con forma de rinoceronte con sobrepeso se despertara, volteó a mirarla con desespero. Notó con alivio que aquélla seguía inconciente… Dios sí que era misericordioso…   
Por fin llegó la hora de descender. La ciudad capital era un mar de personas, pudo observar el joven cura… jamás había estado en un sitio así… mirándolo con romanticismo… todo aquello parecía un hormiguero…   
Inspiró hondo, tomó sus pertenencias y bajó del autobús, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, algo mareado por tanto cemento y gente que caminaba de un lado a otro… sin mirar.   
De pronto notó que tenía hambre. Avistó del otro lado de la calle un puesto de comidas rápidas, y se apresuró allí.   
Estaba cruzando la calle cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que lo tumbó en medio del tráfico. El dolor parecía destruirle las entrañas, abrió los ojos pero su vista era borrosa, el dolor se agudizaba cada vez más y más. Sus instintos llevaron a que mirara hacia el extremo de la avenida… y allí… parado junto a la luz del semáforo, pudo distinguir, no muy bien, una figura de un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con sobretodo negro, que lo miraba en forma despectiva. Como un trueno sonó en su cabeza una voz horrenda: -“¿Qué pretendes de mi, sacerdote? ¿A caso crees que podrás vencerme? Eres un inútil. Tú no puedes contra mí. Yo he doblegado naciones, he destruido multitudes… con tan solo un movimiento de mi índice… tú y tu Señor Milagroso… no podrán ganarme.” Luca quiso levantar el rostro para poder verlo mejor, pero el dolor era desgarrante. De pronto oyó una bocina de lo que parecía ser un automóvil, sonar a su izquierda, y vio como una luz enceguecedora se acercaba a él, y no le dejaba segundos de reacción.   
Entonces sucedió.   
De en medio de aquella multitud que observaba indiferente, apareció un muchacho.   
-¡Padre por todos los Cielos! ¡Muévase o lo matarán!-gritó el chico, tomando a Luca de un brazo y empujándolo hacia la acera de un golpe.   
Los síntomas desaparecieron ni bien su cuerpo tomó contacto con el piso nuevamente. Cuando hubo recuperado un segundo la razón, volteó hacia la dirección en donde había visto a aquel sujeto. Pero ya no estaba allí.   
-Padre… ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿a caso quería suicidarse?- Luca pegó un respingo al oír estas palabras, y sin pensar giró su cabeza hacia la persona que lo había salvado, y exclamó:   
-¡Por San Pedro!, ¡claro que no!- El muchacho se puso de pie. Aún respiraba agitado. Luca pudo adivinar su edad… unos… dieciséis años… tal vez. Sonrió. Se puso de pie al tiempo que decía:-Gracias por salvarme. Te has ganado una cena.- El muchacho parecía algo flacucho. Sus ropas eran un poco andrajosas. Y su cabello parecía no haber tenido contacto con agua y jabón en un período importante de tiempo. La invitación había tomado por sorpresa al jovencito.   
-¿Cena?-entonces largó una risotada:-¡Si ni siquiera me conoce Padre!-   
-Tú tampoco me conoces y sin embargo me has salvado…-afirmó Luca. El muchacho lo miró de reojo y sonrió diciendo:   
-Está bien… pero no crea que ya nos haremos amigos…-


	3. "No estoy solo..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca se encuentra con enemigos en cada rincón de Roma. Tendrá que actuar pronto y encontrar a los ángeles ya que el demonio trabaja en su contra sin perderle paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno subiendo el tercer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten! Ja neeee

El muchacho comía presuroso. Luca lo observaba con una sonrisa. 

-¿Dónde vives jovencito?- preguntó el cura. El chico subió el rostro en una ráfaga y le espetó con algo de indignación: 

-¡Soy una chica!-

Luca abrió bien los ojos y solo atinó a decir: 

-Disculpa… yo no…- pero a la muchacha ya no parecía importarle mucho todo aquello, y siguió comiendo. El joven cura pestañeó. 

-Mi nombre es Cristina.- Luca la miró asombrado… parecería ser que el hielo había empezado a derretirse un poco. Sonrió con dulzura, y le dijo:

-Yo soy el padre Luca, mucho gusto… -aprovechó entonces para averiguar más acerca de su salvadora… de alguna forma se sentía conectado a ella.:-¿Dónde vives?- Cristina volvió a mirarlo, fueron solo dos segundos, los suficientes para que el sacerdote notara bondad en ella. La muchacha desvió los ojos hacia un lado: 

-Por ahí…-le respondió, casi con un hilo de voz. Luca no quiso incomodarla más, pagó la comida y salieron juntos a la calle. 

-¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa, Cristina?- Ella se paró algo erguida frente a él. Luca sintió que de alguna forma mantenía el respeto hacia la investidura. 

-Diga Padre.- le dijo.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el Santuario de La Santísima Trinidad?-La muchacha asintió, y con un dedo le marcó hacia el final de aquella gigante avenida en donde había sido salvado.

-Tiene que bajar quince cuadras.- 

-Muy bien. Un placer… espero verte pronto.-le sonrió el presbítero. Ella le mostró una mueca que denotaba algo de preocupación y fastidio: 

-Pero trate de no ir como tonto y fíjese bien cuando vaya a cruzar las calles.- Él pegó un respingo, volteó como para querer golpearle la cabeza, pero luego respiró hondo: 

 

-Bien, trataré.-dijo, ella rió al darse cuenta que el padre había estado a punto de mostrar su lado humano. 

-Se molestó, ¿no es así? JAJAJAJAJAJA-rió luego:-No es tan santo después de todo. -Y Luca sonrió mientras   
veía alejarse a la muchacha, pensando: 

-“Si me hubieses conocido a tu edad… te aseguro… que era la piel de Judas…”- 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luca podía sentir que cada paso que daba le pesaba más y más. Pronto se dio cuenta de que por el tiempo transcurrido… y la distancia… ya debía haber llegado al Santuario… algo allí no andaba bien. 

Detuvo su marcha… no se había percatado de que la calle de pronto se había vuelto desierta… ni un alma… ni un animal…, las luces comenzaron a titilar. Luca tragó con dificultad… nuevamente aquella sensación en su estómago. Dejó su equipaje y abrazó su abdomen, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, a los lejos se veían cuatro sujetos que venían riéndose a carcajadas. Debió alegrarse de ver gente… pero algo le decía que aquello no era buen augurio… Las risotadas se oían cada vez más y más fuertes. Los cuatro sujetos notaron la presencia del sacerdote: 

-¡Miren que me encontré!- vociferó el primero. Ahora el dolor se había convertido en un calambre horroroso, que impedía que se moviera con facilidad. El joven cura subió el rostro hacia los recién llegados, sus voces le taladraban los oídos, decían palabras groseras y se burlaban de su apariencia. Y entonces vio… en la mirada de aquellos hombres, la maldad. 

-¡Justo que nos estábamos aburriendo! Nos envían este cura… a ver muchachos… quién quiere comenzar.- Invitó el que parecía ser el líder. Luca vio que uno se preparaba a patearlo en la cabeza, entonces tomó con dificultad el rosario de su bolsillo, y comenzó a invocar: 

-Fidei defen…-pero el golpe no dejó que terminara. 

-¿En qué idioma hablas, cura idiota? ¿crees que somos tontos? ¡ya me has hecho enfadar!- vociferó el líder, y comenzó a patearle el estómago. El más corpulento del grupo, lo tomó por los brazos, elevándolo comenzó a golpearle con los puños, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luca cerró los ojos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el dolor de sus entrañas. Podía sentir un olor nauseabundo, que impregnaba todo el ambiente, y cada vez que miraba a aquellos hombres a los ojos, no veía humanidad en ellos… sino a bestias enceguecidas por el odio. “Dios mío, sálvame.” Pidió en su mente apretando los dientes, mientras seguía recibiendo los duros golpes que le atestaban esos cuatro. “Inútil… aunque lo llames, es inútil… este mundo es mío.” Esa voz… en su mente… ya   
la conocía… “Ya te lo he dicho, sacerdote… tú no podrás solo contra mi…” 

De pronto una sombra de una figura que él ya conocía saltó de por encima de un auto estacionado, y con golpes que parecían ser precisos y entrenados, comenzó a derrotar a los atacantes, uno por uno. Y el último fue el gigante que aún lo tenía preso por las ropas. Cayó como una bolsa de arena. Luca sonrió, cansado y dolorido en el piso, y antes de perder la conciencia, reconoció a su salvador. Era Cristina. 

-¡Padre! ¿está bien? ¡vamos! ¡no se muera! ¡sabía que no podía dejarlo solo! ¡oiga! ¡no se muera!- 

Luca seguía sonriendo… su rostro le dolía, pero ya comenzaba a no sentir su cuerpo, con su último hilo de   
conciencia, le espetó al demonio: “Yo no estoy solo…”

 

Las puertas del Hospital central se abrieron en un estruendo al mismo tiempo en que entraba una camilla rodeada de enfermeros y paramédicos que velozmente transportaban el maltrecho cuerpo de Luca. 

Lo recibió un médico joven, era el clínico de guardia, apenas tuvo contacto visual con el cuerpo de Luca, comenzó a interrogar al paramédico. Detrás de toda aquella escena se podía distinguir la pequeña figura de Cristina, su rostro denotaba preocupación. Una mano regordeta se posó en su hombro. La chica volteó para   
mirar, era un oficial de policía que la miraba con intenciones de llevársela. Era la única testigo y sospechosa de todo aquel alboroto. Luca sentía voces a lo lejos… su cuerpo estaba como anestesiado, una de las voces sonaba amable… y joven, y   
le preguntaba una y otra vez por su nombre… había intentado muchas veces responder… pero había sido en vano. Esta vez lo lograría… 

-Luca… me llamo Luca…- 

-Luca, ¿cuál es su apellido?-el joven sacerdote abrió lentamente los ojos, habían muchos rostros, pero pudo distinguir al dueño de aquella voz, un joven de cabellos castaños, vestido como médico… 

-Luca… Luca Mazzotti…- 

-Tiene un trauma en el cráneo… ¿perdió la conciencia?-preguntó ahora a los paramédicos. 

-Sí.-Respondió un hombre de barba: - Por 15 minutos…- De pronto Luca oyó la voz de Cristina. 

-¡Suélteme! ¡Le digo que yo no lo hice! ¡Fueron cuatro sujetos! ¡se lo juro!- pero el policía regordete parecía no querer creer esa historia.

-Tú vienes conmigo, muchachita. –Le dijo. Ella comenzó a luchar por zafarse, pero en ese momento entró otro uniformado más ágil que el primero, y colocándole las esposas, lograron vencerla. 

Luca giró hacia aquella escena, apenas vio a Cristina una voz asaltó a su mente: “No la dejes ir. Ella es.” Entonces, sin saber de dónde salieron sus fuerzas, logró vencer los brazos de todos   
aquellos que lo conducían al shockroom de la guardia. 

-¡Padre! ¡Tranquilo! Quédese quieto, por favor.-pidió el médico, pero él no podía quedarse tranquilo, se estaban llevando a uno de los soldados que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. 

-¡No! ¡qué no se la lleven! ¡no! ¡por favor!- estiró su mano hacia la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, la puerta de la entrada al hospital se cerró, dejando desaparecer detrás de ella a Cristina. 

Una carcajada socarrona invadió la mente de Luca. Y nuevamente… quedó inconciente. 

 

Sentía sus ojos como pesados… tuvo que esforzarse mucho para abrirlos… al fin lo hizo y vio un techo blanco… habían sonidos rítmicos de lo que parecían aparatos. Miró hacia al frente. Todo era blanco como la nieve. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. De su brazo salían cables, conectados a un par de sueros. Entonces recordó… había sido atacado… 

-Padre…- escuchó a su izquierda… esa voz amable le era familiar… volteó a ver, y era aquel médico joven… sí… lo recordaba:-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el doctor, sentándose a su lado. 

-Bien, creo… su opinión es más atinada… creo…-sonrió Luca. 

-Soy el doctor Damián Tarelli, mucho gusto…-lo saludó el joven, extendiéndole la mano.- Luca la aceptó y respondió al instante.:-  
¿Recuerda algo de lo sucedido?-preguntó. Luca tuvo que pestañear. Entonces regresaron a su mente todos los hechos. Y la última imagen que recordó, fue la de aquellos policías llevándose a Cristina. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, casi arrancando sus venoclisis. Damián, sobresaltado, se puso de pie al   
instante, tratando de detenerlo: -Padre, ¿qué sucede?- 

-Se llevaron a la chica.- 

-¿Qué chica? ¿de qué me está hablando?- 

-Debo encontrarla… el demonio es muy astuto… los está alejando de mi… maldita sea…-Damián ya se estaba preocupando. Tal vez el golpe había sido más importante de lo que le había parecido… imposible… la tomografía cerebral no había mostrado ningún hematoma ni anomalía de ningún tipo. 

-Padre… ¿qué sucede? No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que me está diciendo…- Luca lo miró. Se notaba que aquél muchacho estaba preocupado por él. Claro… era un muy buen médico, dedicado a sus pacientes. Pero no iba a poder ayudarlo. -Debo ir a buscarla.-le dijo. Damián lo miró intrigado. Iba a decirle algo, cuando entró una enfermera: 

-Doctor Tarelli, tiene una llamada del móvil 23, traen un herido de bala.- anunció. 

-Bien, ya voy.-respondió el joven, se puso de pie y antes de salir, se volvió hacia Luca:-Ya vuelvo. Hablaremos tranquilos y me contará como fue que terminó así.- Apenas hubo salido, Luca se puso de pie. 

-Lo siento doc… pero… tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…-murmuró. 

 

La mañana estaba helada, sus ropas ya no lo abrigaban muy bien. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse en esos detalles… ¿dónde quedaba la estación de policías? No lo sabía, pero tenía que llegar allí cuanto antes… dobló en la segunda calle y se encontró en un callejón. 

-Diantres…-dijo por lo bajo el joven cura, realmente era un desastre para autoguiarse. Quiso retomar la avenida cuando divisó frente a él tres perros negros, inmensos, que comenzaron a gruñirle. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Instintivamente comenzó caminar hacia atrás. Los animales avanzaban hacia él. Lentamente giró para mirar hacia atrás… y allí parado sobre el muro del callejón se hallaba una figura conocida, vestida de negro. “Tanto tiempo… Luca… renuncia a todo, y ven conmigo.” Los ojos de Luca se abrieron llenos de horror. Y sus labios temblorosos se movieron atónitos para nombrarlo en un hilo de voz al que estaba frente a él: 

-Gianni…-


	4. ACTO IV  “Confía. Él es.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca encuentra al segundo ángel..., pero podrá lograr sobrevivir al ataque feroz de las bestias del Infierno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! bueno tarde pero seguro, acá les traido el tercero, espero que lo disfruten!!!

-Gianni…- ¿era a caso la figura de su hermano? ¿aquel al que había estado buscando todo este tiempo? Pero se veía tan cambiado:- Gianni…-volvió a repetir:-¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- 

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para darte cuenta? Únete al bando ganador…-Entonces recordó quién había robado a su hermano aquella noche. Se irguió y le espetó, haciendo sus sentimientos a un lado: 

-Vade retro, Satana.- La expresión en el rostro de Gianni cambió en un segundo al oír esas palabras, Luca continuó: -No desafíes los divinos designios.-

\- Como quieras… Ministro del Cielo… estás enterrándote con tus creencias vanas… -le dio la espalda con lentitud, y antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Luca, le dijo casi en un murmullo imperceptible:-Cuídate…- y al instante se esfumó. No lo hicieron así los perrazos que ahora se habían multiplicado. Lo acechaban cada vez más. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos… sus bocas emitían espuma. 

-Lindos…. Lindos perritos…-murmuró Luca retrocediendo, encontró junto a un cesto de basura, lo que parecía ser una vara de madera. La tomó. Justo a tiempo y atinada fue esta maniobra, ya que al segundo siguiente, uno de los perros más grandes se arrojó a él, con la intención de destrozarle el brazo. Luca logró evitar la mordida, colocando a modo de mordaza aquel instrumento salvador, pero la fuerza con la que el animal se le había abalanzado, lo arrastró hacia el fondo del callejón, dejándolo irremediablemente, entre el muro y aquella jauría endemoniada. 

Aquello no le estaba gustando, en realidad ya no le había gustado desde el principio. Pero lo cierto era que el perro que tenía encima no lo soltaba, y cada vez estaba más violento, mientras que los otros iban avanzando amenazante. 

-Todos quieren jugar… parece…-murmuró con dificultad, el perro más grande ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, ladrándole con bravura, y entonces se abalanzó sobre el cura. Éste cerró los ojos para aguantar el ataque, pero no lo recibió. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el perro inmenso con el que había estado luchando hasta ese momento volaba por los aires. Parado frente a él pudo distinguir un guardapolvo blanco como la nieve. 

-¿Doctor?-preguntó Luca asombrado ante tal aparición. 

\- Padre… no es el momento de explicaciones…-le espetó el médico mirándolo solo por un segundo, él también sostenía una vara de madera:-Obviamente que si escapaba del hospital herido como estaba íbamos a salir a buscarlo, por todos los santos… ¿de dónde son estos animales? Nunca vi perros tan grandes.- 

-Del Haberno.-sentenció Luca, poniéndose de pie, metió su mano en su bolso, y sacó un frasco de vidrio, con tapa de oro. 

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Damián:-¡No es hora de embriagarse!- Luca lo miró rojo hasta las orejas. 

-¿Cómo? ¡Esto no es alcohol!-le espetó. 

-Bueno, perdón. No creo que sea hora de discutir… hay que salir de esto…-dijo el joven médico. 

-A eso voy…-murmuró por lo bajo Luca, tomó el frasco y abriéndolo, se fue acercando con lentitud hacia esas bestias. 

-¡Padre! ¿Qué hace? ¿está loco?- se exasperó el muchacho. Por algún motivo sentía una necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo. Luca comenzó a recitar en voz alta y con autoridad: 

-Aqua fortis , aqua pura, aqua regia, aqua vitae, Deo vindice, Deus vult!– ante estas palabras firmes, los animales comenzaron a retroceder temerosos, y cuando empezó a rosearlos con aquella agua, salieron corriendo despavoridos… porque al hacer contacto con aquel líquido, sus cuerpos ardían… 

Damián observaba todo esto atónito… 

-Padre…-alcanzó a decir. Luca giró sobre sus talones, y lo miró sonriente: 

-Gracias por su ayuda, doctor. ¿Sabe dónde queda la estación de policía?-preguntó, guardando con cuidado en su bolso el agua bendita. Damián no había pestañeado desde la última vez que vio salir a esos animales ardiendo:

-Sí… queda a veinte cuadras subiendo por esta misma avenida…-respondió casi automáticamente. Luca volvió a sonreírle, se acercó y le dio la mano: 

-Gracias nuevamente. Adiós.-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pero Damián reaccionó justo a tiempo. 

-¡Aguarde! ¡Padre Luca! ¿puede explicarme todo esto?- Luca se volteó para verlo. Los ojos de aquel muchacho le parecían algo familiar. De pronto una voz sonó en sus sentidos: “Confía. Él es.” La sonrisa de Luca se hizo más amplia.

-Venga doctor… acompáñeme y le contaré.- Damián no entendía por qué de pronto estaba siguiendo a aquel sacerdote tan extraño…   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::. 

-Damián… ¿eres conocedor de las escrituras?-preguntó Luca. El doctor caminaba a su lado sosteniendo un café. 

-No mucho. Estudié algo de catecismo en la escuela…- admitió. El cura sonrió: 

-Pues antes que la tierra se poblara existió una gran batalla en el cielo…- 

-¿Se refiere a la de Lucifer, el ángel más hermoso que se rebeló contra Dios?- Luca le hizo un ademán como para que continuara. El joven doctor prosiguió:-Bueno. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero Lucifer consiguió juntar un gran número de ángeles, y una gran guerra se inició, perdieron y cayeron al infierno. Allí Lucifer se deformó, y se convirtió en el demonio horrible que todos conocemos por las imágenes…¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con esos perrazos y la muchacha que quiere rescatar de la cárcel?- Luca tomó aire, miró de reojo a su compañero, y decidió explicarle, de la manera menos traumática, lo que estaba sucediendo: 

\- Como bien has dicho… esos ángeles son conocidos como los caídos. De entre ellos habían cinco comandantes que eran los más fuertes. En los que Lucifer confiaba. Cada milenio esos cinco seres vuelven a despertar en este mundo, y de entre todos los sacerdotes de la èlite de exorcistas… se escoge a uno, con capacidades especiales… un elegido de Dios… un profeta o Ministro del Cielo. También los demonios tienen un humano con capacidades especiales, con espíritu oscuro, como su Ministro. Éste es solicitado por Lucifer, y a él obedecen los cinco comandantes. Su objetivo es el dominio de las almas… - 

-Aguarde Padre… ¿lo que trata de decir es que hay seis locos del infierno haciendo estragos? ¿pero entonces qué…?-Luca veía desesperación en las palabras de aquel muchacho. Sonrió y lo interrumpió alzando su mano. 

-Dios no deja esto así… la misión del Ministro del Cielo es hallar a tres ángeles guerreros, tres comandantes celestiales, que sirvieron bajo el mando de San Miguel. Los caídos, cuando despiertan en este mundo, ya conocen su misión, desde sus cunas… pero los ángeles pierden la memoria cada vez que nacen aquí. Por eso es que es más difícil encontrarlos… entrenarlos y despertarlos…- 

-¿Por qué? Es una gran desventaja…-la preocupación no se había borrado del rostro del médico. Luca suspiró: 

-“Mi Reino no es de este mundo.”-citó entonces, mirando hacia el cénit. Damián lo miró:   
-Eso dijo Jesús frente a los que lo condenaron a muerte.- Luca lo miró satisfecho. El doc era un hombre de fe. Eso era un gran alivio para él. 

-El mundo es dominado por el Príncipe de las Tinieblas… siempre estará con ventajas…-

-Padre…¿ usted… es el Ministro del Cielo?-preguntó Damián algo turbado. Luca asintió:-¿Y esa chica… es uno de los ángeles guerreros?- El presbítero volvió a asentir. Ahora volvió a mirarlo de reojo… esperaba que siguiera meditando por ese camino. Damián apuró el café, y lo arrojó a un cesto de basura con un tiro certero, respiró profundo, y preguntó al sacerdote, sin mirarlo a los ojos:-Y… ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto a mi?- Luca se paró, Damián siguió unos pasos más, pero al notar que el cura se había detenido, él también lo hizo, se dio vuelta con lentitud, hasta que sus ojos negros se toparon con los de aquel sacerdote. 

-Porque tú también eres uno de los guerreros de Dios.-   
......................


	5. La persecusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca debe llega cuanto antes al Templo de Santa Isabel mientras escapa junto a uno de los ángeles de Azazael. Pero inesperadamente, tendrá la ayuda de un joven policía muy particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón la tardanza! Espero disfruten este capítulo.

"¿No va a decirme nada?"preguntó Luca. Hacía quince minutos había revelado la verdad a aquel muchacho, y éste no había dicho una sola palabra. Damián estaba anonadado. ¿Qué pretendía este sujeto? ¿Qué abandonara toda la vida que había conocido hasta ese momento por una causa bíblica? Todo aquello le sonaba a ciencia ficción. Pero… entonces… ¿cómo explicar esas bestias, esos perros enormes que huyeron despavoridos cuándo este tipo los roció con esa agua bendita? O lo que era peor aún… ¿cómo explicar esta sensación que llevaba dentro de él, que lo conducía inconscientemente a proteger a ese cura? Él no lo comprendía del todo… así que solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, diciéndole:   
\- Padre… ¿qué quiere que le diga? Déjeme digerir esto… por lo pronto… lo acompañaré a la estación de policía, así que…-y sin más tomó el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su ambo, y marcó un número con la velocidad de la luz: -Hola, habla el Doctor Tarelli, comunícame con el Doctor Manfredi.-Luca sonrió, supo vislumbrar las intenciones del joven médico.:-Nicola… tendrás que hacerme un favor, mira, me ha surgido un problema… ¿podrías cubrirme la guardia? Ok… Ok… Bien… gracias.- Cerró aquel aparato. Luca seguía sonriendo. Damián se dio cuenta:-¿Qué? No se haga ideas, ¿eh?- 

Llegaron a la estación de policía. El edificio era viejo. Luca ingresó casi al trote. Damián miró hacia ambos lados antes de entrar. Algo lo tenía intranquilo hacía ya algunas cuadras… quizás era su imaginación… pero hubiese jurado que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Apenas hubieron cruzado la puerta, se oyó el motor de una moto, que se aproximaba sigilosamente. Se estacionó no muy lejos de la estación. Su casco no dejaba ver el rostro del conductor. Era de contextura robusta, llevaba puesto un traje de cuero rojo, con líneas negras a los costados. Respiraba en forma jadeante, y de su cuerpo emanaba un humeante hedor a azufre y carne calcinada.   
Luca salió de aquel lugar casi pateando la puerta.   
-¡No puede ser!-   
-¿No tiene idea a dónde pudo haberse ido?-preguntó Damián. La muchacha había escapado hacía doce horas, y aún no la habían encontrado. Luca se sumió en sus pensamientos. Luego, volvió a optar por violentarse, esta vez contra la baranda de aquella escalera. El policía que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta comenzaba a observarlo inquieto. Damián se dio cuenta de esto:   
-Cálmese, padre…-le pidió casi en un susurro.   
-Así nunca podré reunirlos… y falta tan poco para el enfrentamiento…-Luego miró fijo a los ojos al doctor:-¿Puede llevarme a la Parroquia de Santa Isabel?-   
-Está bien. Pero primero pasemos por el hospital. Necesito cambiarme.-   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.   
-¿Qué hay en Santa Isabel?-preguntó Damián, se había quitado sus ropas de trabajo y ayudaba a cargar el equipaje de Luca.   
-Allí es donde debo reunirlos a todos. Se encuentran los sacerdotes de la orden de los exorcistas. Verdaderos maestros que me ayudarán a despertarlos y entrenarlos…- Ni bien hubo terminado de decir esto, ambos sintieron un olor a azufre y a carne calcinada, voltearon lentamente, para verlo allí. Aquel hombre de rojo sobre la moto, los observaba desde un extremo de la calle. De su cuerpo se veía emanar un humo espeso. Las pupilas de Luca se dilataron. Aquella sensación en su estómago era ahora soportable, pero las náuseas iban en aumento.   
-¿Quién es… él?-preguntó Damián. Algo muy dentro suyo le gritaba a todos sus sentidos que aquello representaba un horrible peligro.   
-La pregunta no es quién… sino qué…- dijo Luca. Ni bien hubo terminado de decir estas palabras, ambos vieron como detrás de ese sujeto motorizado, aparecían seis más de iguales características. Y se oyó el rugir de las motos, amenazantes. Entonces el joven cura lo supo:-Es un caído.-sentenció, Damián lo miró horrorizado:   
-Padre…-   
-No estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo…- continuó Luca.   
-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?-   
-¿Usted corre rápido?-preguntó el cura sin pestañear, Damián abrió los ojos.   
-¿Cómo dijo?-pero ya no hubo tiempo, las motos se movían hacia ellos, seguidas de una estela de humo.   
-¡Corra!-gritó Luca. Y ya no tuvo que agregar más. Se metieron en un callejón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las motos ya casi los alcanzaban. Pero Damián conocía ese barrio. Entraron por la puerta de servicio de un almacén abandonada. Las motos tuvieron que rodear el recinto, pues la puerta era muy estrecha.   
-¿Hay alguna salida a la avenida principal? ¡Debemos llegar cuanto antes a Santa Isabel!-pidió Luca, mientras bajaban unas escaleras oxidadas hacia Dios sabe dónde.   
-¡Padre! ¡Primero debemos deshacernos de esos monstruos!-   
-¡La única manera es llegar a Santa Isabel!-gritó el sacerdote. Damián se detuvo, volteó para mirarlo:-No podremos librarnos de él… usted no entiende… es uno de los cinco comandantes… su misión es destruirnos antes de que cumplamos con nuestro cometido. La única manera es llegar a nuestra fortaleza, y ese es el Templo de Santa Isabel.- Ambos respiraban jadeantes. Damián no dijo nada. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.   
-Gracias…-murmuró Luca, siguiéndolo.   
-Esto es un suicidio…-dijo casi en un susurro el joven médico.   
Salieron a la avenida, no había rastros de las motos. Pero el hedor a azufre quemado era demasiado fuerte como para pensar que se hubiesen rendido, y así fue. Por detrás del edificio del que recién habían salido, surgieron las siete motos, más rabiosas que nunca. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron por instinto, y se lanzaron a correr en medio de la avenida. De pronto irrumpió un auto azul descapotable, doblando velozmente en una calle, el cual casi mata a los fugitivos. En un zigzagueante recorrido, embistió con furia a tres motociclistas, dobló en un chillido agudo y retomó su camino hacia Luca y Damián. Pasó a centímetros de ambos, y terminó incrustándose contra un poste en la acera. Las motos frenaron solo por un segundo. Del auto salió una chica rubia, delgada, de esbelta figura, que llevaba un vestido negro corto, ajustado. Embravecida cerró la puerta en un estruendo, y gritando palabras incomprensibles, se alejó. El ángel caído dirigió su mirada oscura hacia el conductor. Y entonces lo reconoció. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a todas las motos que reanudaran la persecución. Mientras sonreía complacido por el descubrimiento reciente.   
Luca no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio acercarse a esos demonios. Se montó sin previo aviso en el auto azul de aquel desconocido, viendo en esa situación la mano providente del Creador. El doctor lo secundó sin chistar.   
El muchacho que conducía el auto tenía un aspecto desastroso, olía a alcohol y sus ropas, aunque elegantes, no estaban en orden. Tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado, y sus ojos eran de un verde profundo. Apenas notó la presencia de sus nuevos invitados, que no habían sido invitados… al menos no por él… se sintió algo molesto:   
.¡Hey!-les gritó, y Luca tuvo que cubrirse la nariz, pues aquello había olido a mil licorerías juntas:-¿Qué quieren con mi auto?- Y fue cuando un disparo se incrustó en el paragolpes trasero.   
-¡Arranca! ¡Luego hablamos!-le ordenó Luca.   
-Ni que lo diga curita…-murmuró el muchacho, pisando el acelerador, en medio de una lluvia de disparos.


End file.
